


Good Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All his life, Yuri Katsuki has never felt good enough for anyone, especially himself. His lack of confidence affected the way he view his love of skating. But when his idol and new coach, Victor Nikiforov comes into his life he feels his life starts to change. Maybe Yuri can finally feel good enough.Victor Nikiforov lacked life and love in his life and was loosing inspiration for skating. But after he watches a video of Yuri Katsuki, he finds the inspiration he's been looking for.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished

Yuri

One year ago

I messed up.

That thought kept circling my head as I sat on a foldable chair outside of the ice arena. I could still hear the cheers of the audience as Victor Nikiforov was getting his fifth gold medal.

Why am I never good enough? 

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. One. Two. Deep breath in. And let it out. 

I already knew I was in a low ranking, so like an idiot, I decided to see what the media had to say about the Grand Prix Finals. With my head down, I pulled my phone out and started searching, and sure enough, there were already multiple articles. I clicked on one and it loading quickly.


End file.
